A Race Displaced
by SuperMastour
Summary: What a Time to be Alive! Using a scientist's secret invention, a fiend dares to defy the laws of Space-Time in order to selfishly change his own future. It's three relentless and invincible Splatting machines, and our friends are right in the flashpoint! Will Splat and his new allies be able to save the future? Join the end of a Saga! COMPLETE!
1. A Time to Shine!

**SUPER MASTOUR PRESENTS...  
THE LAST PART OF SPLAT'S SAGA...  
FROM THE MAKERS OF POPULAR SPLATOON FICS LIKE:**

 _ **THE GREAT SPLAT, A RACE AWAY (Winner of Academy Awards, JK)  
**_ **and _INKOPOLIS DOWN (Winner of the Squidbel Peace Prize, this one's legit)_**

 ** _COMES SUPERMASTOUR'S:_**

 **A RACE DISPLACED**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Time to Shine**

* * *

 _The skies of Inkopolis were dark, but its streets were illuminated by a network of neon signs and fluorescent lights. Down on of these streets walked a large figure, the organism known as Triton, an advanced species of mollusk that could be called an "Ultimate Lifeform" in the eyes of "Lesser" species. Time could only tell if this monster would succeed in his infamous plan to CHANGE THE FUTURE._

 **00000000**

"Hey..." an Inkling young woman said with a sly smile as she saw the giant Triton walk down the sidewalk, "Big boy, looking for fun night?"

"I do not associate myself with such disgraceful species." Triton shrugged her off, "Especially in terms of spending any sort of time with them."

"Whatever." the inkling scoffed and then left him,

"Hm..." Triton muttered, "2342 Reef Street." he remembered the address which Splat lived in, he then walked over to a random civilian, a jellyman.

"Hm?" the jellyman turned, "Is there something you need?"

"Where is 2342 Reef Street?" Triton asked the creature,

"Oh, that?" the jellyman responded, "You just walk down this sidewalk until you reach Barracuda Street, then take a left until you hit Mariana Lane, then take a right and there it is."

"Thank you." Triton muttered, then continued his way.

00000000

"Hm..." the female figure looked around, "I can't see anyone..." she turned, then saw two arguing individuals.

"Huh?" an Inkling jerked his head, and there was an Octoling that appeared, "What do you want!?" he yelled,

"I was following you all this time." the Octoling muttered and held her splatter up, "I heard what had happened to you!"

"What do you care?!" the Inkling exploded, "You probably killed them, you monster!" he tackled her,

"Wah!" the Octoling peeped,

"None of my concern." the figure muttered as she turned her concentration away from the arguing couple, "I need to find this man." she looked at the picture.

00000000

"2342 Reef Street." Triton muttered as he caught sight of the large condo, "What's this?" he saw a group of police officers standing in front.

"Hm... This was dirty.." a police officer muttered as he wrote in a notepad, "Double inklicide... Sh... I've never would have imagined it in this neighborhood."

"Evil isn't limited to city districts." another told him, "Evil is an Inkling condition."

"I guess that's true." the police officer chuckled as he finished writing, then noticed Triton walking towards them,

"Hey bud!" a female inkling officer called out to the sea snail, "Can't you see this is a crime scene!?"

"I live here." Triton responded,

"Oh yeah, show me the condo ID." the female officer growled,

"Oh.. that." Triton grumbled, "Let me se- HA!" he uppercutted the officer, instantly splatting her.

"What the hell!?" the other two police officers yelled, then pulled out their pistols and started firing.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! The weapons fired, but the ink merely bounced off Triton's shelly armour,

"What the!?" one of the police officers said in shock, "What in the world!?"

"Hahahaha..." Triton chuckled evilly, "Tsk.. Tsk... Tsk..." he shook his finger, signaling "No".

"Take this!" the other officer reloaded and shot him right in the forehead, executioner style.

PLING! The ink blast bounced off,

"AH..." the officers trembled,

"Hmph." Triton grunted and grabbed both of them by the collar, one on each arm, "HRA!" he threw them over the bushes that were planted in front of the condos.

"WAH!" the two officers yelled, and the sound of their bodies hitting the ground was heard.

"Let's go." Triton muttered as he passed the police tape and walked inside.

00000000

"Phew phew phew..." an officer whistled as he protected the door to Splat's condo room,

"Run these to the station." another police officer came out of the room holding a yellow folder, "Give them to the Sarge."

"Alri-PAW!" that officer yelled when a huge fist struck his face,

"Hey!" the officer that handed the folder said,

"RAH!" Triton threw the body of the other officer to him, sending them both down.

"What the hell is going on here!?" a detective Inkling came out, hearing the commotion, "Hey! Who a-"

"Hmph!" Triton grunted and smashed the detective with both arms, which was an automatic splat for the poor creature, and then entered the room.

"Detec- AHH!" the officer that came out was kicked back into the room he came out of by Triton,

"Phh.. Phh..." Triton whiffed the air, "Oh yeah... He was here alright... This is the stench of a crown-of-thorns." he chuckled, then looked at a broken window.

"There we go..." he muttered, "He went there..."

00000000

"I see..." Shelldon mumbled as the female figure held up an E-Liter 3K, "Is this the one you want?"

"Affirmative." the figure responded, "And this one..." she held a Brush,

"Ah... yes..." Shelldon grinned, "A ranged and melee combo, good choice." he saw the two weapons, "So... are you fresh enough?" he said and held out his hand,

"What are you doing?" the figure asked,

"Let me see your Freshness Card." Shelldon told her, "I need to see how fresh you are."

"Oh.. that." the figure mumbled, "Here." she handed him a card,

"Ok." Shelldon scanned it, "Oh.." he mumbled, "That's odd..."

"What?" the figure asked,

"Well, Britannia." Shelldon read her name, "It says your card is 16 years too early. Oh well, it must be a computer glitch." he chuckled, "But you are fresh enough. There you go." he handed back her card,

"Here is the money." Britannia held out a bag of doubloons, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Shelldon laughed and handed her the weapons, "Good luck in the Turf Wars."

"Turf Wars?" Britannia said in confusion, "Hmph." she mumbled and walked out.

00

"Lookin' fresh, girl!" Crusty Sean laughed, "Why do you come to this poor prawn's crib? Maybe to take him out to dinner?"

"Part of my mission is to look as inconspicuous as possible." Britannia told him, "To wear the popular clothes of this time will make this a success."

"I did not understand one word." Sean muttered, "And I'm pretty sure you were not asking me out."

"Give me those shoes." Britannia pointed to the Blue Moto Bike boots, "I like them."

"Their all yours, girl!" Sean laughed and handed her the boots,

"Here is your cash." Britannia told him and handed him another bag of money.

 **00000000**

"You fools!" an inkling getting on in years told a fat and a skinny inkling, "Don't you know the Evolutionizer will not work on Inklings!? Can't you see they've evolved to their max!?"

"You told us it was for Inkmunity." the fat inkling responded, "So w-"

"That was only if a member of the law stopped you!" the old inkling growled,

"Sorry Boss..." the skinny inkling sighed, "I mean- Professor Squidata." he changed his attitude.

"But none got on the boy." the fat inkling reported, "I accidentally dropped it in an aquarium..."

"Even wor-" Professor Squidata gave a double take, "Wait, an aquarium?"

"Yea." the skinny inkling nodded, "There was a starfish in there... nothing glamorous."

"You... Have succeeded!" Professor Squidata turned jovial, "Oh! Good work, boys!" he clapped, confusing the two inklings, "Now we have a good game!"

"Why do you say that?" the fat inkling asked.

"Our recent covert operations showed us that Crabotron Industries is working on a new ink Tank for the military." Professor Squidata responded, "And that Vybe Laboratories has perfected the art of Octarian Hover Technology... If this Evolutionizer does not work, the Squidata Civil Defense Progamme will collapse along with the Squidata Corporation." he muttered, "So this must not fail! The safety of Inkopolis's population is at stake if the Squidata Civil Defense Programme does not succeed!" he raised his fist.


	2. The Hunters

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Hunter, The Hunter's Hunter, and The Hunter's Hunter's Hunter**

* * *

"Hm..." Triton grumbled as he walked past a store,

"Welcome to Inkopolis News Network." an inkling anchor appeared, "Your top news for anything other than the Turf Wars." he chuckled, "Today was a day of fear and dread in Octo Valley when a small suburb was attacked last night."

Triton, hearing the announcement, turned attentively,

"The suburb was located in the Calamarda District and housed 50 residents." the anchor reported, "There were no survivors in what the Octarian authorities call the worst attack on civilian life in their history."

"Hm..." Triton looked at the TV, "Ah..."

"Breaking news!" a female anchor came on, "There has been another massive attack, this time on the Hotel Moluskia! We are live on the scene." she said, and an aerial view of a large building surrounded with police cars an ambulances appeared on screen.

00000000

"Have you seen this man?" Britannia surveyed random citizens,

"No." a jellyman told her,

"Nope." and inkling boy responded,

"Excuse me, have you seen this man?" Britannia asked an Anemonite woman,

"No.. no..." the woman responded shyly and continued her way,

"Huh.." Britannia sighed, then looked ahead of her and saw the Police Station, "Maybe the Police have seen him." she walked to the building.

POOM! The door shot open and a young Octoling female bolted out,

"Oof!" Britannia grunted when the two collided,

"Ah!" the Octoling shrieked, "Watch it!" she growled and continued her route,

"Paprika! Wait!" a young Inkling male dashed out, "Hey!" he looked at Britannia, "Did you see an Octoling?"

"She went that way." Britannia pointed to the direction where Paprika ran,

"Thank you!" the young Inkling nodded and dashed,

"I have to save my people!" Paprika turned to yell at him, then continued running,

"Hey!" a police officer ran out of the building, "Argh..." he growled, "I can't believe this!" he muttered, "This is Lieutenant Calamaird, commencing an on-foot chase with a recent convicted young Inkling Male, hair colour Orange, eye colour blue, Ink colour Orange. He is chasing behind a young Octoling female, hair colour Maroon, eye colour Violet, Ink colour dark Purple." he reported and started to run after them.

"How strange..." Britannia muttered, then walked inside the station.

00000000

"Hmm.. Hm..." Triton hummed as he walked inside of Cooler-Heads, "Ah..." he looked at the selection,

"Ah.. hello...hello sir!" a young Anemonite woman came up, "I-Is there something you want?"

"Hm..." Triton looked around, "Yes... I'd like those." he pointed to some contact lenses, "The air is kinda dry and I'd like to keep my eyes battle ready."

"Oh.. Ok... My name is Annie." the girl said, "Can I see your Freshness Card?" she asked,

"My what?" Triton mumbled,

"I need to see how fresh you are..." Annie responded timidly,

"How what I am!?" Triton growled and picked Annie up,

"HEY!" Moe appeared, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOSER!?"

"What the-" Triton growled, "Why you!" he grabbed the little fish in his hand,

"AH!" Moe screeched, "HAMPH!" he bit the sea snail on the finger,

"Argh!" Triton winced, "You little, puny, insignificant sea scum deplorable piece of oceanic life!" he yelled and threw Moe out the window,

"Moe.." Annie muttered,

"You are going to give me those contacts or-"

"Stop! Inkopolis P.D!" a voice was heard, and two youths blitzed past,

"Huh?" Triton turned and let go of Annie,

"Stop!" Calamaird stopped in front of the shop window, "This is Lieutenant Calamaird, in an on-foot pursuit to capture Splat Aquasio, young Inkling male- Ah! He's entering the sewer system!" he groaned and continued the chase.

"Splat Aquasio." Triton muttered evilly, "Put it on my tab..." he told Annie as he placed on his contacts, then bolted to the chase.

00000000

"Hm..." Britannia groaned, quite tired because she had been walking the whole day and night, "Ha..." she sighed,

"Lady, will you please help us?" a young inkling boy came up, "Our ball got stuck in the tree, and we're too small."

"That is not my mission." Britannia told the child, "I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Aw..." the boy grumbled and went his way, finding another adult in the process.

"Have you seen this man?" Britannia continued her questioning, showing the picture,

"Oh! Yeah." the young inkling woman said, "He was quite the sight! A tower!" she laughed, "And so handsome.. but he looked much older than me." she groaned,

"And where was he?" Britannia asked,

"I saw him going to the Square." the woman responded, "Why?"

"That's all I need to know.." Britannia grumbled, "I just came back from there..." she groaned and ran off.

00000000

"There they went." Triton looked at the sewer grate that led to Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack and the border to Octo Valley, he turned into his sea snail form and descended down.

00

"Have you seen this man?" Britannia asked a jellyman that was chilling on a bench,

"Yeah... He went over there is somewhere.. by Judd." the jellyman responded,

"Thank you." Britannia ran through the masses, "Move out!" she growled, then reached her destination, the sewer grate.

"Are you looking for someone?" Judd asked the woman,

"Yes." Britannia nodded, then turned into her brittle star form and descended down.

"Huh?" Judd said in confusion when he saw the sight.

 **00000000**

"Squidata-san." a young inkling scientist bowed before the old professor, "It is complete." he held out a vial of light green liquid.

"Ah yes." Professor Squidata nodded, "The Evolutionizer... Good work." he grinned, "This will help out the Squidata Civil Defense Programme tremendously!"

"The scientists of the Weapons department also finished their prototype of the BFB-9000." the young man reported, "They want you to be the first to see it in action."

"BFB-9000?" Squidata asked in confusion, "What's that?"

"It's the Bio Force Blaster." The young inkling reported, "It's really something you want to see."

"Very well.. I will test the Evolutionizer later." Professor Squidata muttered, "Hopefully this new weapon will help the Squidata Corporation make up for that... Inko-Matic SMG we busted on."

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:**

 **As a warning, this will be similar to _A Race Away_ due to it being a Time-Travel story... So please be advised that some scenes will be retained for the storyline *cough* *cough* motel scene *cough** cough* so if you were not into that, you have been Warned.**

 **This is still rated T for Violence, Intense Sequences of Sci-Fi Action, and suggestive themes.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY! PREASE REVIEW!**


	3. The First Meet

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The First Meet**

* * *

"Paprika!" Splat yelled as he called out in the streets of Octo City, "Paprika!"

"What do you need, kid!?" an Octarian police officer came up, "You're disrupting the peace!"

"Sir, I'm looking for a girl..." Splat told him, "She's an Octoling."

"What for?" the officer asked, "Is she your partner? That's odd." he grumbled, seeing he was an Inkling,

"No..." Splat growled, "But she's-" he paused, "is that her? Hey!" he ran off.

00000000

"Where is the military base?" Paprika looked around, "I need to get rebriefed.." she growled as she walked through the streets of downtown Octo City, "Hopefully I get reassigned to look for that monster."

The day was losing to the night, and the neon signs were glowing in full shine.

"Ha..." the young Octoling sighed as she sat down, then turned to a peculiar sight.

"I'm sorry sir." an Octarian spoke to a tall figure, "The bank is closed for any new visitors."

"Let me in..." the figure muttered in a deep voice,

"Sir, you're gonna have to step back." the Octarian warned, "I will have to call security."

"Hm..." Paprika mumbled as she turned he full body, scanning the figure,

"Let me... in.." the figure grumbled, then pulled out an Octoling Splatter, the seconds after ended with the splatting of the said Octarian.

"Hey!" some extra security guards reappeared,

TRAKANTRAKAN! The figure once again fired, and all the reinforcements were splatted.

The screams inside the bank rose as the civilians were in panic, being shocked and terrified by the sight.

"Hrah!" the figure punched the armored glass window, shattering it into pieces.

"Hey!" Paprika jumped up and yelled, then started to shoot the figure with her splatter,

"Hergh..." the figure stumbled and fell, but instantly regained balanced, "You!"

"Wah..." Paprika mumbled as the figure towered over her, "How did you not... I splatted you at point blank..."

"Hahahaha.." the figure laughed, then turned his arm into a huge spike, nearly stabbing Paprika's neck.

"Ah!" Paprika screamed and shot the figure again, however, he was not even fazed and lunged his spike,

"DIE!" the figure yelled,

"No you don't!" a voice yelled, and out came Splat with a Luna Blaster.

POOM! The blast struck the figure, launching it to a brick wall,

"Are you ok!?" Splat walked up to Paprika,

"Splat!" Paprika pointed behind him,

"What the!?" Splat said in shock as the figure returned unscathed, "I blasted you at point blank!"

"Master..." the figure growled, "I thought I could show you happiness.." he mumbled, "Is this not what you wanted!?"

"Who are you!?" Splat yelled as he and Paprika stepped back,

"Don't you remember me, Master?!" the figure yelled, "Why don't you- I'll show you!" he roared and held up his splatter, however, he stopped when he saw a looming figure approach,

"Hasta la ink-a..." Triton muttered, "Arnie!" he roared and charged the figure with all his might,

"What the!?" Splat yelled and dragged Paprika to the side so she wouldn't be trampled,

"I am not Arnie!" the figure roared, "I am Starly!" he yelled and started to shoot Triton, however, no effect.

"RAH!" Triton blew through the shots and tackled Starly,

"AH!" Starly yelled, "ARGH!" he yelled when he was thrown into the bank.

"Thank you!" Paprika smiled at Triton, "Thank you for saving us.."

"Saving you?" Triton scoffed, "Stupid Paprika! I'm here to kill you!" he chuckled evilly,

"Wait... How did you know my name?" Paprika mumbled in fear,

"Paprika, step back.." Splat mumbled,

"Hahahaha!" Triton laughed and raised his fists, "Time t-"

"RAH!" Starly came out of the bank stabbed the sea snail with his thorn arm,

"ARGH!" Triton groaned as he fell back and backfirst onto the street.

HONK! A passing car honked. POOM! It struck Triton.

"AH!" Triton yelled as he was pushed a good distance, however, he did more damage to the car than the car did to him.

"Ha.. Ha..." Starly chuckled, then turned back to Paprika and Splat, "You... You two are dead!" he yelled and started to chase them.

"Let's go!" Splat yelled and the two bolted out of there.

"Hahaha!" Starly laughed and started to chase them.

"Grah..." Triton groaned as he stood up,

"Are you ok!?" the driver of the car came up to him, "Are y-AH!" he screamed when Triton splatted him with a head crush.

"Learn how to drive..." Triton growled, then grabbed the car that struck him, "RAH!" he roared and picked up the automobile, shocking the drivers behind the wreck, "HA!" he threw it at a nearby building, where it burst through.

"Let's go.." he muttered and followed the hunting party.

 **00000000**

"Paprika!" Splat yelled, "Keep going, we're near the kettle!" he told her and fired a blast from his Luna Blaster,

"Argh!" Starly groaned as the blast hit him, "Why are you running, master!?"

"Get away from us!" Paprika turned and shot her Splatter, to no effect.

"Keep going P-" Splat stopped when he saw Triton running behind Starly, "It's that guy!" he alerted.

"Huh?" Starly turned, then saw Triton, "Grr.. Not him again!" he growled, but then turned back to his targets.

"Hmm..." Britannia muttered as she walked and walked, "I wonder..."

"I'm going to kill you, Arnie!" a voice boomed on the opposite sidewalk, and there was Triton,

"Ah..." Britannia looked at him, "That's..." she looked at the picture, "That's him!" she yelled and ran across the street.

HONK! Another car droned. POOOM! The car struck Britannia.

"Oh my Holy Mackerel!" the driver came out, then saw Britannia on the ground.

"Ah..." Britannia groaned, then looked at her stomach, which was torn, "HA!" she regenerated near instantly.

"Oh my..." the driver, an Octoling, gasped,

"Enough of this..." Britannia growled and stood back up, fully healed, then sprinted to the chase.


	4. The Underdogs

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Underdogs**

* * *

"Ha.. Ha..." Splat panted as the two reached the dark alley with the kettle,

"Splat..." Paprika groaned, "I'm tired."

"You need to hold on..." Splat carried her, "You'll be safe... I'll keep you safe." he turned to face behind him, but Starly was not there.

"Huh?" Paprika muttered, "Where'd... Where'd he go!?" she said in shock.

"Ha ha!" Triton appeared at the end, "Huh!?" he looked around, "Where'd Arnie go?"

"Who's Arnie!?" Splat told him,

"The Crown-of-thorns chasing you!" Triton yelled as he looked around, "I saw him-"

"RAH!" Starly jumped from the wall he had clung on and missile drop kicked Triton,

"AH!" Triton yelled as he crashed into a dumpster,

"Let's go!" Splat yelled and blasted Starly with his Luna Blaster, stunning the starfish,

"AH!" Starly groaned in pain,

"Go go!" Splat urged Paprika,

"I'm go- AH!" Paprika slipped on the smooth metal of the kettle, "Ah!" she shrieked when her head hit the floor,

"Paprika!" Splat yelled in shock, then helped her up,

"Ah..." Paprika groaned,

"Come o- Watch out!" Splat yelled and covered her from a stray shot fired by Starly, who was fighting Triton, "AH!" Splat winced,

"Splat!" Paprika yelled,

"I'm good..." Splat growled,

"Come on Splat..." Paprika told him, and the two entered the kettle.

"Why- Hey!" Starly yelled as he saw the two escape, "Let go of me!" he stabbed Triton again,

"ARGH!" Triton gnashed his teeth and let go,

"Get off!" Starly kicked him off, "I'm coming for you, Splat!" he laughed and ran off to the kettle,

"You're not getting away!" Triton growled and also ran to follow him, dropping into the kettle.

"I'm her-" Britannia finally cut through the traffic, "Ah.." she grunted, "Gone again.." she sighed and then ran to the kettle as well.

00000000

"They won't find us here..." Splat mumbled as he wrapped Paprika in a makeshift blanket of newspapers, "Rest..."

"Thank you, Splat..." Paprika smiled, "Thank you for saving me..."

"No problem.." Splat chuckled, "Paprika..." he looked at her eyes, they were soft, violet, and aching in pain and exhaustion.

"Splat..." Paprika blushed, "Uh... Why are yo-" her eyes shot open when the two kissed,

"Ha..." Splat said in surprise, "Paprika! I'm so sorry!" he grumbled, "I didn't mean.. oh.." he groaned,

"No..." Paprika mumbled, "It's ok... Ah..." she winced in pain when she felt something form inside her,

"Are you ok?" Splat asked worriedly,

"Yeah..." Paprika nodded, "Just tired."

"So am I..." Splat sighed.

00000000

"Where did they go?" Starly muttered as he walked through Inkopolis Square, pushing aside from Inklings,

"Arnie!" Triton roared, scaring some of the citizens around him, "I'm coming for you!"

"My name is not Arnie!" Starly yelled back, "I am Starly! And whoever you are, stay out of my business!" he pointed at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" Triton yelled and charged once more,

"RAH!" Starly took a stance to tank the tackle.

POOM! The two collided with such force that it was heard.

"ARGH!" Starly growled in pain, "HA!" he threw the sea snail over the hedge,

"AH!" Triton yelled as he flew, then landed on the hard concrete at the metro station.

"Hmph..." Starly grumbled, "Amiibo?" he looked at a clear box, "What is this?" he grunted and then walked off.

"Ha.. Ha..." Triton groaned, "I hate that stupid starfish."

00000000

"Shh..." Splat said as he heard some footsteps,

"Where are you?" Starly muttered as he walked at the entrance of the alley, "Are you in here!?" he yelled and fired.

"AH!" Paprika shrieked as one shot landed a bit too close to home,

"Watch out!" Splat covered her as the assault continued.

"Phew..." Starly blew his weapon when he ran out of his poison shot, "Now where are the two lovers?" he laughed and walked in,

"Shh..." Splat whispered, then popped out, "Take this!" he fired his Luna Blaster. Point Blank. To the Face.

"RAH!" Starly screamed before his head was blown off,

"Come on!" Splat yelled, then the two ran to a door,

"It's locked..." Paprika sighed when she saw the lock on the door,

"Not for long." Splat muttered then aimed his blaster.

POOM! The blast knocked the door down.

"Come on." Splat grabbed Paprika by the waist and the two bolted in.

00

A mass of cells formed up where the head of Starly was supposed to be,

"ARGH!" Starly yelled back to life as his head was regenerated, "Ha... Ha..." he panted, then spotted the opened doorway ahead, "Those fools." he growled and followed behind.

00000000

"The smell of a Crown-of-thorns..." Triton grumbled as he caught a scent, "He's here..." he mumbled as he looked at a dark alley, "Ah..." he grinned when he saw the door

He promptly walked inside.

 **00000000**

"Paprika..." Splat muttered, "I will protect you..." he said as the two walked inside what was a factory.

"I can protect myself too, Splat." Paprika told him, "I am in the Octarian Army."

"Ok.. Ok.." Splat chuckled, "We just need to find a way out of here."

"That's new." Paprika chuckled as the two continued on their way.

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:**

 **For Reviewer KittKattAttack: Really, Kittkatt? Why are you doubting my capabilities? When I have I done you wrong? :((((((**

 **For Reviewer Deepcauldron: Can't you guys have a little faith in me? :((((( Also, I don't understand the freshness card bit.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	5. The Showdown

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Showdown**

* * *

"Hey.." Paprika mumbled, "Do you hear that?"

"No." Splat responded, "I didn't hea-"

KLONG! The sound of metal clanging echoed throughout the facility,

"Ah!" Paprika jumped up,

"Who's there!?" a voice yelled, and the lights of the complex started to turn on row by row.

"Hah!" Splat gasped, but then calmed down when he saw it was only a security guard, a jellyman.

"What are you two doing here?" the jellyman grumbled, "You're not part of the crew."

"Please, help." Paprika told him, "We need a way out of here!"

"A way out of here you'll get!" the jellyman yelled, "Come, leave before I call the polic-" he stopped when the lights shut off.

"What was that!?" Splat yelled,

"Hehehehe..." the evil laugh of Starly sounded through the factory,

"Oh no..." Paprika mumbled,

"What is of going on!?" the jellyman yelled as he turned on his flashlight,

"Go!" Splat told him, "Go if you want to live!"

"I'm of calling the police!" the jellyman yelled and ran off, "And to fix the light!" he said before he left.

"I have one question for you, master..." Starly's voice said, "Are you afraid of the dark? Oh wait... I already know the answer."

"Paprika... can you see anything?" Splat asked, "Don't you have them wonder goggles?"

"Yeah.." Paprika said as she took them out then placed them on, "Ah..." she said as she saw in night-vision, "No... I can't get a- AH!" she yelled in pain when the lighting return.

"Paprika!" Splat said, "Are you... Are you ok?" he asked,

"I hope she is..." a voice chuckled, and out came Starly, "It would make my efforts less fun."

"And my mission less difficult." another voice laughed, and out came Triton,

"You!" Paprika said, "Who are you!?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to hear my name before you die..." Triton chuckled, "I am Triton, and I am here to kill all of you." he pointed to the three,

"Well, that's where we two butt heads." Starly growled, "Because I'm here to teach those two a lesson... but now that you want my head, which you will not get, I will be more than happy to take you down." he chuckled,

"What do you want with us!?" Splat yelled, then fired his Luna Blaster,

"Go away!" Paprika screamed, and she fired her Octo Splatter.

POOM! POOM! SPLAT SPLAT! The weapons fired.

"I see why we both want to kill them." Starly told Triton,

"Someone this hardheaded deserves to die." Triton growled as the shots bounced off him,

"And that didn't work..." Splat sighed as he saw the attack had failed,

"Well, I guess it's time for you all to die!" Triton yelled,

"No you don't!" Starly responded, "These are my kills! Get your own!" he punched the sea snail,

"OH!" Triton groaned,

"HA!" Starly uppercutted Triton in the stomach,

"Why you!" he slammed the starfish on the head,

"AH!" Starly was stunned for a few seconds,

"Here's what I think of your stupid species!" Triton roared and picked up Starly, "Take this!" he threw him at the two lesser species.

"Wah!" Splat yelled,

"Ayy!" Paprika screamed as the two were knocked down,

"Argh..." Starly groaned as he landed above the two,

"Finally..." Triton chuckled as he saw the three on the ground, "Three birds with one stone.." he raised his armored fist.

However, a red dot was climbing up his flanks, and then it reached his head.

POOOM! A blast was fired.

"AH!" Triton roared as he was struck and was instantly knocked down,

"Huh?!" Starly said as he shot back up,

"What in the world?" Splat looked around.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." Britannia walked in with her E-Liter 3K, "Triton."

"Argh..." Triton groaned as he slowly stood, then felt his face, which had a huge gash across it, "Who are you!?" he looked at Britannia, "You!? I thought I ate you, you puny Brittle Star!"

"You got the wrong one." Britannia scoffed as she raised her E-Liter once more,

"I got you!" Starly yelled and tackled Triton,

POOM! The E-Liter fired, but since Starly tackled Triton, the starfish took the blow.

"AH!" Starly yelled in pain as his arm blew clean off, he then turned to Britannia, "YOU!" he exploded and kicked the Brittle Star in the chest.

"AH!" Britannia screamed and was sent into an iron bar,

"Thanks!" Triton laughed and punched Starly as he was occupied,

"Oof!" Starly grunted and stumbled,

"HYAH!" Triton booted the starfish in the groin,

"ARGH!" Starly yelled and fell to the ground, "Ha.. Ha..." he panted, and after a few tense moments, the cells started to bundle up where his arm used to be.

"You..." Britannia arose, "You harmed me... You are interfering with my mission." she glared at Starly, she then turned back to Triton,

"Surprise!" Triton laughed and grabbed the woman by the throat, then slammed her back into the pipe,

"AH!" Britannia screamed,

"We need to go, Paprika." Splat told her, "I don't think our weapons are of- Paprika wai-"

"Take this!" Paprika threw a splat bomb,

"Huh!?" both Triton and Britannia said in shock as the bomb landed near them.

POOM! The bomb exploded, separating the two brawlers.

"Rah!" Triton fell to the ground, "Argh..." he growled,

"Ah..." Britannia whimpered, she then looked up and looked at Splat and Paprika, "You are also interfering with my mission." she grumbled and stood up, regenerating the fastest.

"It seems we are all interfering with your mission.." Starly, now healed, chuckled, "What is your mission anyways!?" he growled,

"To destroy Triton no matter the cost." Britannia turned to the rising Triton,

"You, destroy me?" Triton scoffed, "Ha! You're just a simple brittle star!"

"Or am I?" Britannia chuckled as she took out her brush, "You fail to hear me, Triton... No matter the cost... Even if I die..." she pointed the brush at him,

"Hey..." Starly muttered, "HEY!" he yelled when he saw Splat and Paprika leave, then bolted to chase them.

"Come back here!" Triton yelled and chased him,

"You will not escape me, Triton!" Britannia yelled and chased him.

 **000000**

"Welcome to the Squidata Corporation." a computerized voice said as two highly decorated military Inklings walked inside, accompanied by their respective soldiers.

"Ah, General Clammers." Professor Squidata greeted one of the Inklings, "Pleasure to meet you here at this hour." he noted the night sky outside.

"Just show me what you have to, Squidata." the general grumbled, "No need to kiss my tentacles again."

"Here is all we'll be reviewing, sir." another scientist, a Shrimpite, said as she handed the inkling a folder.

"The Squidata Civil Defense Programme?" Clammers read the cover of the folder, "Well, whatever this is, you'd best entertain me." he grunted, "It's either this or the Hovering Craft Project deal we have with Vybe Laboratories."

"Rest assured that once you see this, you will cut all your ties with Vybe and Cabotron." Squidata claimed as they walked down the hallways of the large building.


	6. The Great Surprise

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Great Splatter**

* * *

 **00(IN A FARAWAY LAND)00**

 _Why did I not forsee this? Why was I so naïve?!_

 _The Humans never wanted us to begin with! That was set in their minds from the start, why did I not figure it out!_

 _At least I fought them as hard as I could... For Callie... For Squil, for Pacifica, Tinker, and Marie._

 _So did Nautalia and Calamia... But the Octarian Resistance went cold after a few days._

 _Unfortunately, even we were still caught by them- Their power was too much! The Inkling Resistance was doomed to fail from the start._

 _Now I face the consequences of my defeat... Probably the worst, since I was the leader of the Resistance Splatoon..._

I _am Ink Aquasio, the fighter against the plague known as Mankind._

 **00000000**

"I'm so glad you would join us." a soldier told a group of seakind, among them was our hero Ink himself, alongside Pacifica, Tinker, , , Callie, Marie, and other anonymous characters.

"I thought we could live in peace..." Ink growled as he was bound in plasma chains in order to avoid escape, "You lied to us!"

"Never trust a small-ear!" an Octoling yelled as she tried to squirm free, "Never trust them!"

"This is for the good of the Human Community." the general inside said, "And good for you, since you will return to the land before the Day of Fire."

"And how are you going to do that?!" Tinker said, "That was in the past, and you already wasted our world beyond repair!"

"Trust us that this is not a time machine." a human in white said, "We have banned the use of those... this..." he pointed to the large machine at the far end, the literal elephant in the room, "Is a Parallelian Traverser Device." he said quite pridefully.

"And what does that do?" a jellyman asked,

"We believe that each universe holds an exact copy in another realm." another human in white came up, "These are what we call Parallel universes..."

"What do you insist by this?!" Tinker said,

"There may be a universe where we never resurface." the general responded, "Where we actually went extinct and you still live in your little fantasy."

"Fantasy!?" Marie yelled, "Our life was no fantasy!"

"Well, if you want to relive it, step right up." the general grunted, "Oh wait... You have no choice!" he scoffed, then snapped his fingers.

"Hey!" Ink yelled as they were rounded up by the human soldiers,

"Ink!" Callie screamed as she held a small squid in her arms,

"Let go!" Ink wrestled with his soldier, "Let me be near my family!"

"Let him." the general told Ink's captor, and the soldier obeyed and moved closer to Callie and the squid child.

"I didn't consult my travel agent for this trip!" an Octarian joked, having a lighter mood on the whole ordeal.

"Get in there." his soldier pushed him inside a capsule, each individual having a capsule for him/herself.

"Let's see if we can find a hit..." a human in white muttered as he typed into a holographic screen,

"Throw 'em into the first thing that comes up." the general grumbled, "We were told to get rid of them as soon as possible."

"This is making us sound like garbage..." Pacifica muttered,

"We got a hit!" the human in white cheered, "The Pisces Universe..."

"Throw them in, these are the guinea pigs for those to come." the general grumbled, then tapped the capsule which housed an Anemonite, "That's right... all of your seakind will soon join you in this endeavor..."

"You won't get away with this!" Ink yelled, "I have rights!"

"Get out of here, you scum!" the general pressed a blue button, "I'm sick of your crap!"

SHWEOOOOO! The machine bellowed in power as blue surges of energy ran along its mechanical intimacies.

"Established connection with the Pisces Universe!" the human in white said as he pulled down a lever.

"Hey..." Tinker, who was in the first capsule, muttered as a light shone on him,

"Launch!" the human in white said as he pressed a red button, and a beam struck Tinker, whisking him away!

"Tinker!" Ink yelled in horror when his friend was taken.

"AH!" Marie screamed when the light shone on her,

"Marie! Stay strong!" Callie called out to her, "Please!"

"Launch!"  
SHWOOOM! The machine took her away.

"Son of a b-" Pacifica growled.

"Launch!" the human in white said, too focused on his work to notice an increasing dial,

SHWOOM! Pacifica was captured and sent off!

"Callie..." Ink mumbled as the light shone on him, "I'll always l-"

"Launch!" the human in white announced and Ink was take from her.

"Ink!" Callie yelled, then the light shone on her.

"Launc-" the human in white pressed the button, but was interrupted by the blare of an alarm.

SHWOOM! Callie was taken away.

"What is that!?" the general asked,

"We're overheating the machine!" another human in white called out, "We need to cancel this!"

"No! We need to finish this!" the general yelled,

"Sir, I strongly adv-"

"I strongly advise you to shut up!" the general usurped control of the computer, and up next was an Anemonite. "Launch!" he yelled.

KRAA! The machine creaked and quaked,

"We need to get out of here!" the human in white that was controlling the computer told the general,

"We stay-" the general paused when he heard a huge groan,

KRAKABOOOOOM!

 **00000000**

"Argh..." Ink groaned as he sprawled on the ground, "Huh?" he muttered as he felt it was different, it felt like grass...

"Where are we?" Tinker groaned as he looked at the Marooned group.

It was Inkopolis, it's glorious neon lights were shining in full view under the night sky.

"That's impossible." Marie grumbled, "That can't be... Is this a dream? Am I in heaven?"

"It looks pretty real." Pacifica felt the grass under them, "It cannot be a dream." They started to move around.

"You guys alright?" a police Anemonite rode up towards them, since they were standing in the middle of a vacant road in a much less appealing urban area.

"Sir..." Ink turned to the officer, "Is this really Inkopolis?" he asked.

"It sure is... The Pearl of the West." the officer grinned.

"HOW CAN WE HELP YOU?!" the clownfish inside the anemonite's head loudly- but politely- asked them.

"Wow... I can't believe it..." Callie gasped as she held her child.

"I think I know you from somewhere." the police anemonite squinted as he looked at Ink, "What's your name, lad?"

"Ink..." Ink responded, still looking surprised, "Ink Aquasio."

"Ink Aquasio?" the police anemonite asked, "Nice to meet you." he nodded.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, FELLOW CIVILIAN!" The clownfish squaked, "HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"Well... you'd best to back inside." the anemonite said, "It's getting close to curfew for minors... That is.. if you have an ID." he asked.

"No." Ink shook his head, as did his compatriots.

"Well..." the officer typed into his computer, "I wouldn't want to give you a citation... hoping that your record is squeaky clean." he mumbled, "Huh?" he said in confusion, "I can't find a single Ink Aquasio in here!" he exclaimed.

"Well um... you see.." Tinker came up and tried to explain everything.

"How odd." the officer muttered, "Are you by any chance related to Splat Aquasio?" he asked and showed him the picture of the orange Inkling.

"Never seen him before in my life." Pacifica responded.

"He's got a felony on domestic abu-" the officer paused and looked at the picture, then looked back and Ink, then back at the picture.

"Ink..." Callie muttered, "That guys looks a whole lot like you..." she commented.

"He does..." the officer grumbled, "I'm gonna have to take you all in..." he squinted his eyes.

"CEASE AND DESIST!" the clownfish was now angry, "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"This is Officer Corala." the officer spoked into his radio, "I have Splat Aquasio in custody, along with his gang." he looked at the others, "I do need backup."

"But that-" Ink stopped when the officer pulled out his pistol.

"NOBODY MOVE!" the clownfish yelled as the standoff took place...

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:**

 **For ALL my Reviewers: Please, no fighting! There's no need to fight! It was all a misunderstanding! But if you guys do fight, I'm personally gonna enter the review section and kick all sorts of arses. (P.S, I'm sorry for misspelling your name KitKattAttack.). Please, no se enojen! Que riene la paz! And don't doubt my ability to work under the clutch, todos mis movimientos estan friamente calculados.**

 **I hope you have been becalmed by what is possibly the biggest fanservice I have done so far!  
Now I am ready for the Shared Universe! Like Link from the Pokemon series always says, Let's-a Go!**

 **HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR A SPLAT AND INK POWER HOUR! IS YOUR BODY READY? MINE IS!**


	7. The Home Wreckers

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Home Wreckers**

* * *

"I may have lost him.." Starly chuckled as he lost sight of Triton, "I need to get a speed boost." he grumbled and looked around, then saw a very nice beach house.

The house sparked a memory of him watching the television with Splat.

"That's their house..." Starly muttered and walked over to it, then spotted the nice black and white convertible, "Yes..." he grinned then walked to the door.

DING DONG! He rung the doorbell,

"I'm coming!" a feminine voice called out,

DING DONG! The doorbell rung again,

"We said we were coming!" another voice growled, and the door surely opened, revealing to be two female inklings.

"Who are you?" the white haired one asked,

"You are Callie and Marie." Starly responded, "I saw you in a poster of my master's room." he grumbled lowly.

"What do you want?" Callie growled, "Can't you see it's late!? We don't do fan autographs this late, and to weirdos as well!"

"I need your car." Starly plainly said, referring to the convertible parked outside,

"Ha!" Marie laughed, "As if! Go away before we call the police!"

"Give me your car... now." Starly loomed over them.

"Go away..." Callie growled,

"What's this, Arnie?" a voice said, making the seastar turn, it was Triton, "Stealing cars from little girls?!"

"Hey! I am not a little girl!" Callie came out, "Get off of my porch!" she hit the sea snail with what seemed to be a rolled up magazine.

"Heh." Triton rolled his eyes, "Look little girl!" he picked the idol up violently, "I don't have time for your stupidities!"

"Ah!" Callie shrieked, trying to keep her bath robe in place,

"Callie!" Marie yelled,

"Leave her alone!" Starly yelled and punched the fiend,

"AH!" Triton winced and let go of Callie,

"Awh!" Callie yelled when she hit the ground,

"Get away from here!" Starly told her, "Both of you, get inside!"

"RAH!" Triton regained balance and pushed the seastar into the house.

KRASH! Starly broke through both the door and a chunk of the wall.

"Ah!" the two Squid Sisters screamed in shock when Starly broke through,

"What's going on!?" an inkling youth came out, "Who's this guy!?" he yelled,

"I just have to kill you, Arnie..." Triton picked the sea star up, "Then I can destroy the other two..."

"That won't be easy..." Starly grinned, "And I told you, my name.. is... STARLY!" he roared and kicked the beast with a spiked foot.

"GAH!" Triton gasped when the spike pierced his stomach, then let go of Starly,

"Die!" Starly elbowed the bowing Triton on the head, sending him crashing face first into the ground,

"GRAH!" Triton roared,

"Hyah!" a voice yelled, and a spiny whip shot out,

"GA!" Starly gagged when the whip tied around his neck,

"AH!" Callie screamed when Britannia walked in,

"I got you now..." Britannia muttered

"Hrah!" Triton stood and karate chopped the whip, saving Starly.

"Ah!" Britannia growled, but quickly regenerated the limb, "Triton!"

"What to me and to you, woman!?" Triton yelled angrily,

"My foot!" Britannia yelled and roundhoused the sea snail,

"Dwah!" Triton yelled in pain and fell back on Starly,

"Hey!" Starly gasped when the giant fell on him, "AH!" he yelled when the two fell.

POOMP! The mass of the two made the floor quake.

"It's time to end this..." Britannia charged her E-Liter and aimed the dot on Triton's forehead, "My mission will be co- DAH!" she yelled when a pan hit her on the back of the head,

"Get out of our home!" Marie, holding a skillet, pouted, "All of you!" she shrieked, a very stark difference to her regular apathetic manner.

"Uh..." Starly stood up,

"NOW!" Marie exploded in rage, grabbed Triton by the ear, and dragged him out,

"HEY!" Triton yelled,

"OUT!" Marie threw him out, then went to get Starly,

"OUCH!" Starly yelled, "AH!" he was also thrown out,

"Get out of my home!" Marie screamed and finally kicked out Britannia.

"Ah!" Britannia growled when she hit the pavement.

"What... What just happened?" Triton said in disbelief,

"I don't... even know." Starly held his head,

"And stay out!" Marie yelled and shut off the front light, since the door was busted.

"Very well." Britannia stood up, "HA!" she whipped Triton,

"Dah!" Triton growled and fell back, hitting the convertible,

POOM! The large mollusk made a huge impact on the hood of the car.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The car alarm sounded,

"There goes my ride..." Starly grumbled when he saw the front of the vehicle was trashed,

"Damn you!" Triton roared and grabbed the car, then swung it like a bat, striking both of his foes.

"AH!" the two stars yelled as they were knocked back into the house, albeit different entry ways.

"I won't let you stop me..." Triton growled and stormed off to seek Splat and Paprika.

00000000

"Oh.. Ink..." Callie giggled as she and her sister were in a jacuzzi with the inkling youth, "Tell us more."

"Well... I don't mean to brag..." Ink laughed, "But I took down the number one team single hand-"

"Ah!" Starly yelled and fell inside the jacuzzi, making the water splash out entirely.

"AH!" the three inklings inside screamed,

"Argh..." Starly growled, then stood up in the cramped hot tub, "Say... can I join?" he told the three,

"Uh..." Marie mumbled,

"I'm mad thirsty..." Starly muttered and grabbed a nearby champagne bottle, then snapped the neck and poured the contents barbarically into his mouth.

"That's... that's a $350 bottle..." Callie mumbled, "Of... whatever..." she sighed.

"Thank you." Starly nodded, "Also, you might want a wear something more covering." he pointed to the Squid Sisters' swimsuits, "but that's none of my business." he muttered, then stepped out of the tub.

"Thanks for stopping by?" Marie said in confusion, and then saw Starly walk off.

 **00000000**

"So you're saying that this Evolutionizer will create advanced beings?" General Clammers asked as he held up the light green liquid.

"Beings that exceed Inklings in power and capabilities." Professor Squidata responded, "Maybe even immune to the effects of Black Ink." he said.

"That's quite a claim." the general grunted, "Everyone knows that Black Ink will kill any creature of the seakind."

"For now." Squidata chuckled, "Just you wait- With these super-sea creatures defending our city, there will be no threats from the Octarians in the East or the Cuttlelings from the South."

"What if they... turn on us?" a colonel asked the scientist, "What would happen then?"

"They cannot turn on us." Squidata shrugged it off, "With my supercomputer, I can reprogram the genome of the subject so it could ultimately be made domesticated... Think of it as a greater version of a guard stingray."

"This is sounding quite interesting..." Clammers stroked his bearded chin, "Do you have a being- perhaps- that you could show me?"

"Of course." Squidata said, "Step this way... Come and meet the King..." he laughed and led them down a dark path.

* * *

 **Marie is OP 2012. Super Squidling Marie 3 with Fruit of Might along with Old Kai's Potential Unlock Ability, Kaio-ken x20, and fused with Kami.**

 **Maybe I might do a small battle between Marie and Triton... Maybe...**


	8. Change of Heart

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Change of Heart**

* * *

"The home of popular TV Idols Callie and Marie was assaulted last night." the TVanchor said, "The culprits were three large figures, two males, and one medium sized woman. Fortunately for the Idols and their guest, none were hurt and the only damage done was to their home and their car. Police have compiled rough sketches of the criminals and are asking the public for help."

"So this is what they look like." Calamaird looked at the wanted posters, "Can't say they're the best looking people in town."

"I've seen worse." the receptionist chuckled, "Except for this hunk." she pointed to the rough sketch of Triton, "Oo la la... Why must all hot guys be criminals?"

"Have you looked around here?" another officer came up to her, "We could make a monthly calendar."

"Ha ha.." the receptionist rolled her eyes, "Keep dreamin'."

"Well, I guess I gotta go out and patrol." Calamaird mumbled, "Huh..." he sighed and walked out.

00000000

"Splat... do you have any money?" Paprika asked the inkling as the two walked down a suburb of Inkopolis,

"Only 65 doubloons." Splat responded, "Good enough to buy breakfast, lunch, and dinner." he chuckled,

"Good, I'm starving..." Paprika laughed, "Say, let's eat there." she pointed to a small cafe,

"Good eye." Splat nodded and the two walked down to enter.

DING DING! The bell connected to the door of the business rung,

"Ah! Hello!" a waitress came up to them, "Oh..." she grumbled, "I'm sorry, we don't serve Octarians." she crossed her arms,

"What?!" Paprika yelled,

"Excuse me?" Splat growled,

"This is an Inkling only neighborhood." the waitress responded, "We plan to keep it that way."

"Well I'll be." Paprika scoffed,

"You can eat here." the waitress told Splat, "Just leave her out."

"I won't eat here." Splat growled, "As long as she can't eat here, I won't eat here!" he yelled, catching the attention of the customers, "Come on, Paprika." he grabbed her hand.

"Well, look at that!" a customer hollered, "Look at that!"

"An Inkling and an Octoling!?" another yelled, "Boy, that's a crime against nature!"

"Get out of here!" the customers formed into a mob,

"Splat!" Paprika gasped in horror,

"Come on!" Splat yelled and the two ran to leave, however, both crashed into a towering figure.

"Master." Starly said,

"Ah..." Splat and Paprika trembled, they were between a rock and a hard place,

"Get over here!" a big inkling man grabbed Splat, "You stupid boy!" he shook him, "Get away from that deplorable rubbish!"

"Get out of here!" some inkling women started to push Paprika,

"Stop!" Paprika yelled, then she started to get beat,

"Paprika! Paprika!" Splat tried to get free from the man's grasp, "Stop! Help!"

Starly was watching the fight, then saw his master's suffering, and the innate pet loyalty instinct struck.

"No.. he rejected me..." Starly growled, "He didn't accept my feats..." he argued with himself,

"Help!" Paprika screamed,

"Get away from her!" Splat yelled,

"Ah... Ah!" Starly yelled, "Master!" he backhanded five inklings, knocking them into more inklings and getting a domino effect,

"Hey!" the other inklings turned,

"Let go of him." Starly growled then started to beat up all the inklings that were attacking them, however, he did not splat anyone.

00000000

"We have a Code-120 in progress." the radio in Calamaird's squad car sounded, "Assault on the Fiji Cafe, suspect fits the description of last night's assault on the house of Callie and Marie. Address is 5820 Clam Avenue."

"This is Officer 777." Calamaird reported, "I am near site of conflict, reporting there now." he said and turned to another road.

00000000

"Who.. what?" Splat looked at all the unconscious bodies of the attacking inklings, then looked back at Starly,

"Master... I saved you." Starly responded, "I am Starly."

"Starly?!" Splat said in shock, "My pet!?"

"Yes." Starly responded, "Forgive me for trying to splat you... I was enraged by your rejection."

"I uh..." Splat mumbled, "Ok... You're forgiven. But who were those other two?" he asked, referring to Britannia and Triton,

"The big one calls himself Triton." Starly muttered, "And I feel it inside my instincts that he is a true menace to my existence... The other one calls herself Britannia... she is dangerous as well."

PWEOOO! The sirens of a police car sounded, and out came Officer Calamaird,

"Come out with your hands up!" the officer yelled as he held out his pistol,

"It's that officer." Paprika mumbled, "The one who arrested you."

"I'll take care of this." Starly muttered, then walked up to the window,

"Stop right there!" Calamaird threatened, "This is Officer 777!" he spoke into his radio, "I may have found the assaulter of the Squid Sister's household! I also found Splat Aquasio, the youth who ran away from the police stati-"

CRACK! Starly punched the window and walked through the shards,

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! Calamaird fired his gun, but to no avail.

"Herph!" Starly grabbed hold of the officer while he was still shooting,

"AH!" Calamaird yelled in shock,

"Starly!" Splat yelled, "Don't kill him! Don't!"

"Hm..." Starly muttered, then set the police officer down,

"What.. What are you?" Calamaird trembled, seeing the ink blasts all over the seastar's chest and head,

"I am your driver for today." Starly responded, opened the back door, threw the officer in there, and then turned to Splat and Paprika, "Hop in."

"Did we just steal a police car?" Splat mumbled as he walked over to the car,

"That's gotta give us 2 stars.." Paprika chuckled as she hopped in the passenger's side, "Hey!" she yelled when Splat was already in there,

"Well well." Splat chuckled, "I didn't know you were that into me, Pap." he taunted her, since she was sitting on his lap,

"Hmph." Paprika grunted, then turned a slight shade of red.

"Where are you taking me!?" Calamaird yelled,

"That's a good question." Starly mumbled, then turned to Splat, "Where are we going, master?"

"First of all, don't call me master, it sounds weird." Splat grumbled, "Secondly, we're going to my grandparents' house in the country."

"Alright... Splat.." Starly muttered uneasily, "Where is that?"

"Oh yeah..." Splat grumbled, "Say, isn't this a police computer?" he pointed at the contraption,

"You're right, we can look them up." Paprika said and turned it on,

"Hey, that's Inkopolis P.D property!" Calamaird yelled,

"Shut up." Splat growled, "Alright, Paprika.. Type in Squilt and Callina Aquasio." he told her,

"Ok..." Paprika typed in, "Hm... Oh.." she got her result, "9235 Chisolm Trail. I'm putting it on the GPS right now." she continued typing.

"Turn left." the GPS spoke,

"You heard the lady." Splat told Starly,

"Alright.." Starly said and turned on the car, "Uh..."

"What's wrong?" Paprika asked,

"I don't know how to drive..." Starly responded as he looked at the steering wheel in confusion,

"Oh no..." Splat groaned, "I don't know either!"

"Neither do I..." Paprika sighed, "Who do-" the three paused and looked back at Calamaird.

"Oh no..." Calamaird mumbled in defeat.

 **00000000**

"What do you mean I got the wrong guy?" Officer Corala asked one of the Police Sergeants, "This is Splat Aquasio!" he pointed at Ink, who was behind a glass cell.

"He only looks like him!" the sergeant growled, "Lieutenant Calamaird just radioed in he has the real Splat! Plus, Splat was orange!"

"He could have had his ink repainted." Corala scoffed, "I'm just saying, that looks exactly like Splat Aquasio!"

"Well I'm just saying you should let him go." the sergeant growled, "Or we might get a lawsuit up our tentacles and I may just demote you!"

"Fine..." Officer Corala grumbled as he unlocked the cell, "Ink Aquasio, your friends are good to go."

"I must say." the sergeant said, "Those two sure look a lot like Callie and Marie." he pointed to Callie and Marie.

However, the Callie and Marie that came with Ink had different hairstyles. Callie had made her tentacles into a bun and Marie had her tentacles slightly longer.

"Didn't you watch the turf news this morning, hon?" the receptionist called out, "Plus, those two only look like the spoiled brats... They sound nothing like them though." she commented, "Probably those wannabe imitators."

"Imitator?!" Marie grumbled, "I can t-"

"Let's just go." Ink interrupted, "Before we get into real trouble." he led them outside.

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:**

 **For Reviewer ReviewBro: Thanks for watching out for me, but I got this. Todos mis movimientos estan friamente calculados.**

 **For Reviewer KitKattAttack: I like referring to people as their full, formal names, but I will keep that In mind. Oh, and please do excuse the slight format errors, sometimes I do upload these from my phone, which is a potato. Also, I think the character Squil is used in your story, apologies, I just treat it like a popular name in the squid world (Like Jason is a popular American name).**

 **For Reviewer YaseentheEpic: Thanks, also, please please keep your reviews to one post! Thanks! ALso, the -san... I speak a little Japanese... since.. Well, have you seen Japanese girls? Hoo-ee!**

 **I'm glad this little tiff could be resolved. ENJOY!**


	9. The Mission

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Mission**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this..." Calamaird grumbled as he drove down the highway,

"Be quiet and drive..." Starly grumbled as he sat in the back,

"You don't know what we're dealing with." Splat told the officer, "There were two things back there looking to splat us, and all were invulnerable to inkshots!"

"What about this guy, huh!?" Calamaird said, pointing to Starly, "This guy took a pistol to the face!"

"He's good now." Paprika told him, "He's helping us."

"Absolutely." Starly reaffirmed her statement, "But those other two are not as merciful."

"You mean the man and the woman?" Calamaird said and pulled out some wanted posters, "These two?"

"Yeah." Splat looked at them, "They looked like this.. Except this guy was a giant!" he pointed to the sketch of Triton,

"I hope they don't know where we are..." Paprika mumbled to herself as they went down the highway.

00000000

"Hmm..." Triton pondered as he saw the broken Fiji Cafe with all the officers surrounding it, "What have we here?" he said and walked over to the scene.

"Sir." a police officer told a detective, "Officer Calamaird responded to this scene, but his car is nowhere to be found!"

"Have you located him in person?" the detective asked, all heard by the prying ears of Triton,

"No sir." the officer answered, "Do you think they got hi- Hey!" he yelled at Triton, who broke into the crime scene.

"Don't you se-AH!" the detective screamed when she was knocked inside the cafe by Triton,

"Ge- AH!" the officer was splatted when Triton shot him in the head with a police pistol,

"Hm..." Triton scoffed and walked inside a patrol car, "Ah.." he looked at the radio.

00000000

"Officer Calamaird, Officer Calamaird." the radio inside Calamaird's car sounded, it was Triton, "This is Officer Trayton." he said, "Where is your location?"

"This is Officer Calamaird." Calamaird responded, "I am.. uh... helping a pregnant woman..." he lied, getting him a mean glare from Paprika,

"Your location, officer!" Triton growled,

"I'm heading to... 9235 Chisolm Trail." Calamaird responded, not knowing who was speaking,

"Hey..." Starly said in suspicion,

"Thank you... and who is the woman you are helping?" Triton continued,

"Uh... I don't have the mother.. but the father is Splat Aq-"

POOM! Starly ripped the metal cage and punched the radio.

"What the heck!?" Calamaird yelled angrily,

"We cannot let anyone know where we are going." Starly told him, "Our enemies are powerful."

"That doesn't mean you had to break my radio!" Calamaird pounded the wheel, "Argh.." he growled,

"He's right, though." Splat told him.

00000000

"9235 Chisolm Trail." Triton typed into the police computer, then connected it to the GPS, "Ah..." he grinned in victory.

"Get him! Get him!" some more police officers arrived, then started shooting Triton's car.

KREEE! The tires of the stolen patrol car screeched when Triton pulled a hard escape,

"There he is..." Britannia saw the scene, "I can't let him get away!" she yelled, then saw a vehicle stopping, since she was in the middle of the road.

"Get out!" the driver yelled, "Get off the road, stupid lass!" he honked at her,

"Hmph.." Britannia grunted and towards the vehicle, "HA!" she used her whip,

"AH!" The driver screamed when the whip broke through the front window and wrapped around his neck,

"HA!" Britannia reeled him out,

"Wah!" The driver hit the pavement,

"Thank you for your donation." Britannia told him and hopped inside the vehicle.

00000000

"How far are we from your grandparents' house?" Paprika asked Splat,

"Well, it says here we still have 20 minutes." Splat informed, "Yeah, my grandparents live pretty far out."

"You never took me to get acquainted with them." Starly chuckled,

"Hey..." Calamaird mumbled as he saw several police cars on the opposing side speed off, "What's going on?"

"It may have something to do with that helicopter..." Starly responded, seeing a small dot on the horizon, "And..." he paused,

"What is it?" Splat turned, then gasped in shock.

Behind their car was a whole row of police cars, sirens blaring, lights spazzing, covering all the lanes.

"Calamaird..." Splat said, "Gun it!" he yelled,

"Why?" Calamaird asked and then looked at his mirror, "AH!" he said in surprise when he saw the sight.

"Gun it! Gun it!" Paprika urged him, and the car accelerated,

"Who's that?" Starly looked back behind them, then saw a lone police car, the only one without the lights on.

00  
"Here's Triton!" Triton laughed as he drove ferociously down the road, nearly wrecking the car since it was at its limits.

00000000

"Where do we go now?" Tinker said as they rode on the metro.

"Far away from the city." Ink answered, "So we won't get in trouble again and we could refresh our minds."

"Yeah... we need to reel this all in." Callie rubbed her temples, "How are we here... when here went up in smoke?"

"I guess the human's thingie-ma-jigger actually did work." Pacifica shrugged, "And this is actually a Universe where humans never came and screwed everything up."

"That could be it, really." Marie nodded, "If so, that would be so awesome!"

"The good part is nothing truly bad has happened here." Ink chuckled, unaware of the conflict happening.

 **00000000**

"Squidata!" General Clammers stormed inside the lab where the Professor and his scientists were working, along with a handful of soldiers.

"What is it, General?" Squidata turned to the inkling, "Is there something wrong?"

"Damn it, Squidata!" Clammers yelled, "Doesn't your building have one damn television to watch the stinkin' news!? There's someone splattin' cops out there!" he alerted, "I can't get the army to check it out because we're too small right now and are guarding the Octarian border! You know what happened not too long ago!"

"That's why I made the Squidata Civil Defense Programme." Squidata responded, "So there will not be so many casualties in Inkopolis after an Octarian Invasion. But really now?"

"Three individuals!" Clammers blurted, "They're splatting our servicemen left and right! So it's about high time you use that funding money, move those tentacles of yours, and get me a Civil Defense Patroller!"

"Well, we only have four now, General." Squidata pointed to four test tubes, two of them held female figures and the others held two large male figures.

"Give me that one!" Clammers pointed to the third capsule.

"Do you want Triton?" Squidata muttered, "I'm sorry sir... But I really don't want to let him go... he and the Brittlestar Sisters were my first ones."

"Then give me the strongest one you got!" Clammers erupted in rage, "Give me the King!"

"Very well." Squidata said, "Release King!" he told his scientists, who promptly obeyed, "Good choice, general." he told the Inkling, "The supercomputer has just finished programming him, he's fully domesticated."

"Good good." Clammers stroked his chin, "I hope he works well." he looked at King, who was being dressed up.

King was a very large male humanoid with a tan tint to his skin and red combed back hair. He had some brown spots running throughout his skin and pitch black pupils.

"I hope your Civil Defense Programme works well." Clammers told him, "There's also been reports of a mysterious figure jumping about.. maybe one of your Patrollers can get in on that- folks calling him a ghost, a phantom.."

"With the funding, I am starting to make the Triton Series." Squidata said, "Next will be the King Series, then the Brittle Series... After that, who knows?"

"Very well." Clammers nodded as King walked over to them, "Come on... We got us some cop splatters to take down." he told King, who responded with a nod and followed the entourage out.


	10. Mad Splax: Inky Road

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Mad Splax: Inky Road**

* * *

"Hold on!" Starly yelled once he saw Triton catching up to them,

"What's that guy doing!?" Calamaird yelled, "He's gonna rear en-"

POOM! Triton crashed into Calamaird's car.

KREEE! Both patrol cars were spinning, losing control, and this made the pursuing cops start to slow down.

"AH!" Paprika screamed as the car nearly spiraled,

"Not today!" Calamaird yelled and jerked the wheel, making the car re-stabilize,

00

"Ha!" Triton yelled and also re-stabilized his patrol car, "I almost got you wor-" he paused when he saw a newcomer.

00

KRASH! A large vehicle appeared and took out 4 cop cars as it entered the highway, and those 4 cars took out others, until the whole pursuing force was a wreck, save for the helicopter.

00

"What in the world?" Splat said as he saw a large object behind Triton's car,

"Watch out!" Calamaird yelled and jerked the car violently in order to avoid a civilian vehicle.

00

"Well well well... What do we have here?" Triton chuckled as he saw the vehicle behind him, "Surely that's just a stupid civi-" he stopped when he saw who was inside.

HONK! The vehicle behind him, a garbage truck, droned as it rear ended him.

"Got you!" Britannia, who was driving the truck, laughed as the entire backside of Triton's car was wrecked.

00

"Woah!" Paprika said in shock, "That garbage truck helped us out!"

"Not for long..." Starly muttered, seeing Triton was still in the game, "Spalt, give me your Luna Blaster!" he asked for the weapon,

"Here you go!" Splat handed it to him, "What do you need it for?"

"I'm gonna take out Triton." Starly responded, "Calamaird. Does this car have a sun roof?"

"This one? No." Calamaird responded, "No police car has a-"

CREEE! The tearing of aluminum signaled a piece of the car was taken out, and Starly was the culprit.

"It does now." Starly informed and popped his body out of the makeshift opening he made.

"Son of a barnacle..." Calamaird growled, "My car..."

00

"What's this?" Triton looked ahead and saw Starly, "What is h-"

POW! Starly fired his weapon,

"AH!" Triton yelled and swerved to the right, "Damn it!" he swerved left, avoiding the blasts from his foe, "Enough of this!" he yelled and punched his front window, shattering a piece of it.

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! The sea snail started to shoot his pistol out of this opening.

00

"Get down!" Starly alerted as ink shots from the pistol started to break the back window,

"Ah!" Paprika screamed as she avoided a shard of glass,

"Wah!" Splat covered his face, "How far are we from our destination!?"

"10 minutes!" Calamaird responded nervously, since he was driving up in the clutch.

00

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Triton laughed as he continued his assault on Calamaird's police car, "Hahahaha!"

CLICK! The pistol ran out of Triton's jelly snail mucus liquid.

"Ah rats!" Triton growled, "The fun had ju- AH!" he jerked the wheel when Starly shot his car,

KREEE! Another chunk of his front glass shattered,

"Damnit!" Triton cursed, "I ha- DWAH!" he yelled again when ink came from behind.

00

"Two can play at that game!" Britannia yelled as she fired at Triton's police car from her driver's window, shooting weak blasts from her E-Liter.

SHREE! Triton's car screeched when it avoided another collision with her dumpster truck,

"I need to destroy you, Triton!" Britannia tried to ram him on the curb,

00

"Ah! Get off me!" Triton growled as he tried to avoid Britannia's attempts to take him out, "That's it!" he yelled, "That's enough!" he braked the car as hard as he could.

00

"AH!" Britannia yelled in shock as she ran into the car,

CRASH! The Police car was overwhelmed by the massive vehicle.

00

"Woah." Starly looked in shock as the mauled police car was tossed aside and left tumbling behind.

00

"Ah..." Britannia groaned as she removed a piece of aluminum that was impaled in her shoulder, "Rah!" she threw out the metal, then regenerated the wound,

"Looks painful." a voice said,

"I know." Britannia responded, "Thanks for c-" she paused then looked at the passenger's seat,

"Oh, hello." Triton waved at her, "How are you? Me.. I feel a little ANGRY!" he yelled and punched Britannia,

"Ah!" Britannia screamed as her face was literally concaved in,

"Give me this stupid truck!" Triton big booted her,

"AH!" Britannia was knocked out of the vehicle, taking the door with her.

"Time to take care of these rats." Triton shuffled down and usurped the dump truck,

VREEOOOM! The dump truck accelerated.

00

"Watch O-" Starly was interrupted when Triton crashed the police car.

KREEEEEEEEE! The police car went into a total spinout.

POOOM! It hit the curb and jumped over to the opposite road.

POOOM! POOM! POOM! The car tumbled, however, thanks to a police stop point, the highway was clear.

00

"Hahahaa!" Triton laughed, "Got them!" he grinned,

"Congratulations." a voice responded,

"Oh, thank you." Triton chuckled, "It's only the least a being of my superior species could do-" he paused and looked to his right,

"Hey." Britannia winked, "HA!" she released her whip, which struck Triton's face.

 **00000000**

"Ha... Ha..." Splat panted as he helped Paprika out of the wreck,

"Is everyone alright?" Calamaird asked as he came out,

"Yeah..." Paprika groaned, "Say, where is..."

"Oh my..." Splat gasped when he saw Starly, or at least the upper half of him.

"Ah..." Starly growled as he inspected himself, "Oh man..." he chuckled, "Look at this... Wanna race?" he joked.

"Starly!" Splat ran to his aid, "Oh no! Starly! Don't go!" he cried,

"Are you stupid or what, Splat?" Starly scoffed, "I'm not gonna die... HA!" he yelled and started to regenerate.

"What in the seven seas?" Calamaird muttered when he saw the cells take the form of legs,

"HA!" Starly roared and the process was completed, "Agh..." he groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Stop! In the name of the law!" a helicopter hovered over them,

"We need to go!" Splat told Paprika, and the two bolted,

"Hey! Wait!" Calamaird called out, but was stopped when a figure descended from a rope that dropped out of the helicopter.

POOMP! POOMP! The towering figure slammed on the ground, revealing it to be King...

* * *

 **SM'S TIME!  
**

 **For Reviewer KitkattAttack (Did I get it right?): Thank you for your kind words. Glad you're enjoying it!  
**

 **For Reviewer Yaseentheepic: I'm afraid you can only favorite once... Sigh... Glad you like my stories!**

 **For Reviewer ReviewBro: How do I know you're not just using Google Translate? Hm... I trust you.**

 **For Reviewer Pokejowita: Glad you liked it, and no, I am still single and it would be kind of odd to date a stor- Oh! You meant connection between my story and OIS! My bad! Whoops! But you'll see...**


	11. Fates Aligned

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Fates Aligned**

* * *

"Ha.. Ha..." Paprika panted as they stopped running, hiding in a nearby alley,

"I think we lost them." Splat mumbled, "And our friends." he noticed they had not only lost the helicopter, but Starly and Calamaird.

"Look..." Paprika pointed to a lone sign, "A Motel.."

"Do I have cash?" Splat looked in his bag, where he found a bag of doubloons, "Ah.. yes." he grinned,

"What about Starly?" Paprika asked as the two walked to the Motel,

"He knows we're going to my grandparents'." Splat said, "They'll meet us there." he reassured her, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked her, seeing she was walking heavily.

"Yeah..." Paprika told him, "It's nothing..." she held her stomach, "Just tired."

"So am I." Splat grinned, "Come on, we're almost there."

00000000

"Let go of this wheel!" Triton yelled as he tried shoving Britannia, "Ha!" he uppercutted her,

"AH!" Britannia screamed as she broke through the roof, "RAH! You're coming with me!" she yelled and used her whip to catch hold of his neck,

"GRAH!" Triton groaned and let go of the wheel, "GAGAGA!" he gagged and tried to remove the whip,

"AHHHH!" Britannia used all her might to pick up Triton, "GET OUT!" she threw him,

"DWAH!" Triton roared as he landed in the trash on the dump part of the truck.

"Ha ha ha ha..." Britannia laughed as she released her grip, "Well... if it isn't a good time for a trashing?" she clenched her fists,

"Real funny..." Triton growled as he stood up, stopping a few seconds to gain balance in the mucky garbage,

"HA!" Britannia took out her Brush and started to wave it in the air as a shield,

"Think that puny brush is going to hurt a being like- OW!" Triton growled when he was hit in the face with said weapon,

"Take this!" Britannia kept attacking him,

"Why you!" Triton put up his shell defense, "Give me that!" he caught hold of the brush, "HA!" he took it out of her arms, "This is what I think of your art!" he yelled and threw it out.

"Mano a Mano, huh?" Britannia said, "Just how I like it."

"Brute force always wins the day." Triton clenched his fists, "And seeing a frail creature like you... You are not going to win this day.." he scoffed at her frail size,

"I may not have strength, but I have smarts." Britannia said as the two circled around, "Today my mission will be complete..."

"Not today, sweetheart. Not ever." Triton grinned and then delivered a punch,

"Hm." Britannia, with her nimble size, easily avoided the move, "HA!" she struck Triton on the back of the head with her spiky whip arm,

"Argh!" Triton winced and the blow, "Why you!" he turned and kicked her,

"Hmph!" Britannia grunted as she tried to absorb the blow, but somewhat failed, "Ah!" she yelled in pain,

"Take thi- Woah!" Triton avoided a whip snap,

"I'm gonna sweep you off your feet!" Britannia said and wrapped her whip around Triton's legs, "HA!" she pulled back,

"Wrah!" Triton fell into the rubbish,

"Hahaha." Britannia chuckled, "The bath suits you. Now..." she picked up what seemed to be a lunchbox of Judd, "HA!" she hit Triton across the face with it.

KLONG!

"Hahaha." Triton muttered as he stood up, tanking the blow, "Give me that!" he snatched the box, "How do you like it!?" he opened the box and closed it on her head,

"AH!" Britannia screamed,

"RAH!" Triton smashed her down into the garbage, making her body shoot down like a peg.

"Argh..." Britannia groaned, trying to take the lunch box off her head,

"Looks like you're out to lunch..." Triton chuckled and then kicked her head clean off!  
"That was easy..." he cracked his knuckles,

"Or was it?" Britannia, with her head regenerated, laughed, then dove into the garbage,

"Huh!?" Triton looked around, "What in the-"

"Something smells fishy..." Britannia appeared behind him, with a half eaten fish on her head since she swam in the rubbish, "HYAH!" she whipped the giant on the back,

"AH!" Triton growled, then picked up what seemed to be a skeleton, "Ha!" he broke it, leaving the femur behind, "I've got a bone to pick with you!" he yelled and swung it.

"Woah!" Britannia avoided the attack, "Hyah!" she kicked Triton,

"Wahahaha..." Triton lost balance, "Ah!" he fell of the truck, but got a last second grip on the sides,

"Hahahaha..." Britannia walked over to where he was hanging, "It looks like it's time to take out the trash..." she laughed, then poised to step on his hands,

"Wait!" Triton yelled, "If you're a brittle star... and I'm a sea snail.." he mumbled,

"Then who's driving the truck!?" Britannia looked ahead of them, where a large concrete column supporting an overpass was.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the two yelled.

KRASH!

 **00000000**

"What in the world?" Calamaird asked when he saw the terrific crash of the dump truck from a distance.

"This is Civil Defense Patrolman #4." King spoke into a radio, "I have confirmed sighting of the wanted suspects... It seems they have recklessly crashed a vehicle into a support column."

"No kidding." Calamaird asked, then squinted his eyes when he swore he saw to figures exiting the wreck.

"I have a visual." King muttered as he dashed back, then turned to Starly, "Unless..."

"Who are you?" Starly muttered as he stared at King, "What do you want?"

"Civil Defense Patrolman #4." King spoke, "I have the third suspect... and it seems Suspects 1 and 2 are headed my way!"

"Starly!" Triton laughed as he ran towards the seastar,

"Triton, you coward!" Britannia growled as she followed behind, "Get back here and fight me like a male!"

"I am going to confront the suspects." King muttered, "This is a Code 101... Taking it into action." he took a stance.

"Get out of my way!" Triton told King as he charged towards Starly, "You useless- WOAH!" he yelled when King picked him up at full sprint.

"What!?" both Britannia and Starly gasped at the sight.

"HERPH!" King grunted as he lifted Triton over his head, "HA!" he threw him towards Starly.

"DWAH!" the two yelled when they impacted each other, falling with a great thud.

"I think I need to get out of here!" Calamaird sped off to hide behind a nearby tree off the shoulder of the highway, watching the fight safely.

"Thank you." Britannia told King, "You saved me a lot of- AH!" she screamed when King grabbed hold of her waist.

"Pincer Crush!" King converted his arm into a large pincer, "HRAH!" he snapped Britannia in half.

"GAH!" Calamaird said in shock from the sidelines.

"Agh..." Britannia groaned and shuffled closer to her lower half. SHWORF! The cells sensed each other and connected the body once more.

"Huh?" King muttered, unaware of Triton rising behind him.

"Take this you stupid grunt!" Triton roared and raised both his arms, intending to smash down the patroler.

"Ha!" King managed to turn around and set up what seemed to be a shell guard on his chest.

POOMP! The crusty shell absorbed the entire blow!

"Ah.. Ah..." Triton gasped in shock, was there finally a being stronger than he was? Impossible!

"HA!" King grabbed Triton and raised him up once more, "Your road ends here!" he roared and grabbed him by the neck.

"Wah!" Triton yelled as he immediately set up his shell guard around the said area.

"Guillotine!" King alerted and converted his arm into another pincer, then started to crush!

"GRAH!" Triton cried as his shell started to crack inch by inch.

"IT'S A ONE HIT! KO!" King yelled and delivered another fearsome crush.

KRASH! Triton's shell armour gave way, and then his neck muscles. The fiend himself soon turned into mist and his ghost rose up to the sky...

"Mission... Com-" King looked around for Starly and Britannia, but both had escaped, "Mission Complete... Hostile down." he radioed in and waited for the helicopter to arrive...

* * *

 **So many puns! Also behold the King!**


	12. The Refugees

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Refugees**

* * *

"Ah... Splat..." Paprika grinned as the two sat in bed, "I didn't know it took that fast.."

"Well you know what they say..." Splat grinned, "The faster you are, the-"

POOM! The door crashed down, scaring the two.

"The faster you are, the better..." Starly walked through the doorway, "Though I wouldn't call what you did in here "better", especially for our mission."

"You were watching us!?" Splat yelled in shock, "What in the world, Starly!?"

"Oh no..." Paprika covered her face,

"Trust me, you've done much worse in your room." Starly muttered, "And it is not like I care about the reproduction of your species. I am a starfish." he reassured,

"Is the coast cl-" Calamaird paused, "Ah dangit!" he yelled, "We couldn't even be away from you 20 minutes without you taking your pants off! Have some decency!"

"We need to move." Starly informed them, "There's a new enemy in the hood..."

"Who could it be?" Paprika asked in concern.

"He called himself the Civil Protection Patroller #4!" Calamaird responded, "And he was a giant! He stood taller than even that Triton feller!"

"Impossible!" Splat spoke, "Triton's the largest thing I've seen in my entire life! Well... then there's an Octobomber..."

"Whatever it is... it splatter Triton." Starly muttered, making Splat and Paprika gasped, "Guillotine... One hit KO. No retakes, no restarts... No continues for him."

"Well, we're doing good if he's dead, no?" Paprika asked, "Now we can live in peace?"

"We still need that... Britannia gone." Starly responded, "She escaped just like us. Good part she's not as hardy as Triton, so we can take her out... If we hurry."

"At least let us put our clothes on." Splat grumbled, and Calamaird sighed and turned.

"Starly, turn around." Paprika told him,

"Why?" Starly asked,

"Because it's wrong to look at people when they're naked!" Splat yelled at him "Don't you know that!?"

"No." Starly shook his head, "I didn't know that was a wrong thing. Who said? I've known how you look like without clothes since the very day you bought me."

"You know what, shut up and turn around." Splat growled,

"Alright." Starly grunted and turned.

00000000

"Are you all done?" Starly asked as Splat came back from the bathroom,

"Set and ready to go." Calamaird said as he fixed his tie and cocked his ink pistol,

"We would have been out here faster if you all wouldn't have gone to the bathroom." Starly grumbled,

"We needed to get clean." Calamaird told him,

"Yeah, aren't you gonna do the same?" Splat asked him,

"I have a self cleaning mechanism in my anatomy." Starly responded, "I can go without bathing."

"Oh great." Splat grumbled, "Man, no wonder you look down on us Inklings... We have all the sucky parts."

"I do not look down on all Inklings." Starly told him, "And though you are a very frail species, you still have very amazing capabilities."

"Like what..." Splat asked,

"Like now..." Paprika groaned, "Splat... Splat... I think I'm gonna lay... the eggs..." she started to sweat,

"Eggs?!" Calamaird said in shock, "What eggs!?"

"Hehehehe..." Splat rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see..."

"Splat!" Paprika started to yell, "Help me! Ah..." she started to groan,

"Are you serious!?" Calamaird yelled, "huh..." he gave a deep sigh, "You really had to do it when she was fertile!?"

"You don't know what you have done." Starly grumbled, " I strongly advise against proceeding."

"You mean stop laying eggs!?" Paprika yelled at him, "You know that's Impossible! Ha!" she screamed,

"What's going on?" a passerby asked, seeing the door was knocked down,

"Keep moving..." Starly turned to face the man, then converted his arm into a spike, "Go."

"Uh.. yeah..." the passerby said worriedly and bolted out.

00000000

"My status... is critical..." Britannia muttered as she limped under an underpass, somehow, getting snapped by King proved more painful than it seemed., "My mission, yet to be complete..." she pulled out a folder, where her objectives were listed.

"Help!" a voice cried out,

"Shut up, girl..." another voice said, and Britannia turned to see a young female Inkling child being mugged by an older male,

"Get away from me!" the child cried, "Leave me alone!"

"Give me that bread, girl!" the man, who was homeless (as well as the little girl), tried to snatch a small piece of bread from the child,

"Help! Help!" the girl screamed,

"That is not part of my mission." Britannia mumbled as she looked at the scene, "My mission is to destroy Triton, and nothing else..."

"Give em that!" the man shook the girl violently,

"My mission is to destroy Triton." Britannia repeated, "My mission is to destroy Triton. My mission is to... But he's dead..." she looked at her objectives, then back up.

"My mission is complete..." Britannia mumbled, "My mission is complete!" she glanced over to the scene, "Hey you!" she stood up, catching the attention of the man.

"Get out of here!" the man told her, "Or do you want trouble as well!?"

"You do not want to give me trouble." Britannia told him, "Let go of the girl."

"Or wh- AH!" the man yelled in pain when he was whipped,

"Ah!" the little girl said in shock,

"Are you ok?" Britannia asked, seeing the threat was eliminated,

"Y-Y-Yeah..." the little girl stammered, "What.. happened to him...?"

"He wanted trouble." Britannia told her, "and he got it. Stay safe." she mumbled, then started to leave,

"Wait!" the girl ran up to her, "Are you leaving?"

"Affirmative." Britannia said as she kept walking, the girl following close behind,

"Can I go with you?" the girl asked, "I'm.. I'm Caci."

"Negative." Britannia responded, "You have parental units that can provide for you."

"Actually, I'm an orphan." Caci sighed,

"What is an orphan?" Britannia turned to face her,

"That means I don't have any parents." Caci told the brittle star,

"Impossible, everyone has parental units." Britannia said to her, "Then you wouldn't be born."

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain." Caci said, "I was born... but my parents aren't with me."

"If you do not have a parental unit, how are you meeting your substantial needs?" Britannia continued,

"I look for food, and ask for money." Caci mumbled, "It's really hard... Please, can I go with you?"

"I don't have a home or money." Britannia told her, "But... maybe I can find you one, and it seems you need protection." she turned to face her, "Come with me if you want to live." she extended her hand.

 **00000000**

"What a day..." Tinker sighed as he looked up to the sky as the group walked down a dusty road, "What a lovely day..."

"You'd think this day wasn't hectic enough." Marie groaned, "But hey..." she grinned.

"A motel." Pacifica pointed, "Maybe we can get some rest?"

"We don't have any money." Ink informed, then saw four figures exit the area.

"I'm telling you, Paprika..." Splat said told his partner, "I won't let anyone mess with our eg-" he paused when he saw Ink's group arrive.

"Say Splat..." Starly said when he caught sight of the blue inkling, "That Inkling looks and awful lot like you..."

"Ink." Tinker said, "That must be the Splat guy the cops were talking about!"

"Who are you!?" Splat yelled at Ink, "Why do you look exactly like me!?"

"I can ask the same thing!" Ink growled as the two came face to face, "What's your deal!?"

"Do you know him?" Paprika asked Splat, "Is he like a brother?"

"No!" Splat responded, "I'm an only child!"

"So am I!" Ink grumbled, "But why do you look e-"

"If I may, Ink." Tinker interfered, "Remember when we were sent here? The humans were speaking about a Parallel Universe?"

"Yeah, and?" Pacifica came in, "Does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well I studied a bit of Quantum Physics in school." Tinker grinned, "And I may have come up with the conclusion that Splat and Ink are the same person."

"What!?" the two Inklings in question yelled in shock.

* * *

 **SO Splat and Ink are parallel copies of each other! Gasp! Stay tuned for more!**

 **SM'S Time:**

 **For Reviewer Dark(Death)Star248: Did you read Inkopolis Down in its entirety? If not, it would help a lot to understand the beginning.**

 **For Reviewer Kitkatt(Paddywhack give a dog a bone)Attack: Thanks and glad you're still here!**

 **For Reviewer ReviewBro: I loved MM: Fury Road! It was a good movie!**


	13. Tactical Encounter

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Tactical Encounter**

* * *

"We have a test run for the Squidata Civil Defense Programme." Squidata said as he poured out more Evolutionizer into a large aquarium, "Time to commence the Triton Series Program." he reported to one of his scientists.

"What about the original Triton 100?" an anemonite female scientist came up to him, "The one we have secured in the Vault?"

"He was my first one... Along with Britten and Britannia..." Squidata responded, "Plus, I haven't domesticated him with the genome re-sequencer... So it's best we save them for a future time."

"We can cryo-sleep them for a time so they won't get old." an Inkling male scientist added, "If you want to."

"Yes yes." Squidata nodded, "Excellent observation... Put them in Cryo-sleep for 16 years, that will do."

00000000

"So your name is Britannia?" Caci asked the brittle star woman, "That's a cute name."

"I do not understand the concept of 'cute'." Britannia responded,

"Oh..." Caci mumbled, "Well, cute is something that's nice and sweet... like a baby."

"I do not comprehend." Britannia grumbled, "Enlighten me."

"Well... I can't really explain it." Caci groaned, "Ah.. I'm so hungry..."

"Now that is something I do comprehend." Britannia told her, "Hunger is very debilitating, especially for my mission. We must eat." she said,

"There's a very nice diner at the end of this road here." Caci informed, "It smells very good... Too bad the only thing I can do is smell..." she sighed,

"Why is that?" Britannia asked,

"Because I have no money to buy the food they serve." Caci cried, "But sometimes the nice waitress who works there gives me a bite to eat for free!" she lit up.

"Do not worry, Caci." Britannia said, "I will buy you something, I cannot have you dying of hunger while I am on my mission."

"You talk so much about your mission." Caci giggled, "What is this mission anyways?"

"It is confidential." Britannia responded seriously, "Plus, I do not want you to be part of it... If you join, you only have a 13.591 chance of survival, rounded of course."

"Ooh... Sounds tough." Caci groaned, "But hey, we're gonna go eat, so that's nice!" she laughed and grabbed Britannia by the hand,

"Huh?" Britannia seemed confused by the gesture, but complied with it anyways.

00000000

"Where are we going now?" Calamaird groaned as they walked down a lonely road, "This is almost out of my jurisdiction!"

"Be quiet." Starly told him,

"Yeah, this is still technically Inkopolis." Splat added, "Just the very extremity of it."

"That's good to know." Ink said, "And it's also good to know that we're the same person... To tell you the truth, I felt as if I had some connection to you before I met you in person."

"That sounds odd." Splat grumbled, "But yeah... So you're telling me I partnered with Callie in your Universe?"

"Yep." Ink nodded, "That's her and my son, Squil." he pointed to the two.

"At least we're still in Inkopolis." Calamaird chuckled, "That means I can still help you."

"You were gonna help us either way." Starly laughed, "Jurisdiction limit or not."

"So you're telling me I would have no choice." Calamaird mumbled, "I guess it's not too bad... I've seen more happen in the hours I spent with you than the last 2 years combined." he laughed, "This will be a good story to tell the others..."

"What story?" Splat asked,

"How I faced off against an invulnerable being, helped two little youths, got on the highway of death, and then saw my first birthing sequence since my wife." Calamaird sighed.

"That sounds very interesting, really." Pacifca muttered, "I would like to hear it."

"Those eggs are going to make our job a lot harder." Starly commented, stunning Ink's group.

"What eggs?" Marie asked, "Where? Who? Why!?"

"Here." Paprika pointed to the basket, "And it's ours." she grabbed Splat's arm.

"If Britannia or that Patroller finds us, we have three extra things to guard." Starly responded, "Three defenseless, frail, and immobile eggs."

"Don't worry, Starly.. I'll take care of them." Splat told him, "I am the father, they are my responsibility."

"I hope you do your best." Callie said, "Eggs are a huge responsibility!"

"Look, a diner!" Paprika said in relief, "I'm starving. Laying eggs takes its toll."

"Maybe you should've waited." Calamaird grumbled.

"True that." Tinker muttered, "From what I've heard you all went through... I would've waited."

"We can stop and eat." Starly told them, "Lest you be too tired to continue."

"Great." Splat chuckled, and they walked towards the diner.

00000000

"Oh.. It's you!" the waitress smiled when she saw Caci, "And who is this?" she looked at Britannia,

"This is my friend." Caci told her, "She is helping me."

"Oh.. really?" the waitress gasped in surprise, "I guess there is some good in the world.." she smiled, "You don't know what Caci's been going through.. I wish I could help her, but I have children of my own.. and my job."

"It is ok." Britannia told her, "I want to help her."

"Oh... how nice!" the waitress said giddily, "Now what do you want to order?"

"I want to ord-" Britannia stopped when a familiar presence entered the diner.

"This is it." Splat chuckled as his group walked in,

"Wait." Starly muttered, then looked around,

"Caci..." Britannia told her little friend, "Get down."

"What?" Caci said in confusion,

"Duck under the seat..." Britannia muttered,

"What's wrong?" the waitress asked, seeing Britannia tense up,

"Step back." Britannia told her, "Caci! Get down!" she yelled, then took out the pistol she had gotten from Triton,

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! She fired right on Starly's chest.

"Oof!" Starly grunted, not expecting the attack,

"Ah!" Caci got under the table in fear,

"It's her!" Calamaird alerted and pulled out his pistol, then started to shoot ink,

"Hmph..." Britannia grunted at each shot, then turned her aim to the cop,

"Ha!" Starly charged and grabbed her gun arm, "Give me this!" he snatched the pistol out of her hand, then threw it out the window.

"Let go of me..." Britannia growled and converted the seized arm into the spiny whip,

"AH!" Starly yelled when he was poked, then let go,

"Come with me!" Britannia whipped him, so the whip wrapped around his neck,

"GA!" Starly gagged as his head was brought to the ground,

"You have interfered with my mission long enough!" Britannia raised her fist, aiming to punch the back of his neck,

"Britannia!" Caci came out, "Stop!"

"Stop this now!" a hooded figure stood up, he stood about as tall as Arnie, maybe a bit taller it was hard to tell. He was unlike anything they had ever seen.

"Who are you!?" Britannia turned to the figure, "What to you and to us? This is none of your business!"

"Get out of it." Starly grunted, then pushed the figure back.

"Don't you touch me." the figure responded, then pulled out a Splattershot Jr., immediately commencing his barrage.

"Watch out!" Starly stood in front of his group and blocked the shots.

"Huh?" the figure said in shock, the pulled out a small, black, and sleek weapon that looked a lot like the N-ZAP '85.

POOM! POOM! This weapon did not fire ink and pelted Starly with unknowm material.

"AH!" Starly winced in pain as he took the brunt of it.

"Pow." the figure muttered and shot the weapon on his forehead, making the starfish fall to the ground. "And for the piece-de-resistance!" he yelled and threw down a yellow can, which flashed in a brilliant light.

"AH!" the group screamed as they covered their eyes in pain. After a few minutes, the effects died down and the figure was gone.

"Ah... that thing went Flash and Bang!" Ink groaned as he regained his senses.

"Who was that guy?" Paprika muttered.

"Argh..." Starly muttered as he stood back up, regenerated from his wounds, turning to Britannia soon after. "This isn't over!" he roared and raised his fist.

"No! Stop!" Caci got in between the two of them, "Get away from her, you big meanie!" she pouted and kicked his shin.

"Huh?" Starly said in confusion.

"Caci!" Britannia stood up, "I order you to retreat! You only have an 11.292 percent chance of survival, rounded of course." she informed.

"No!" Caci turned to face her, "And why are you fighting him!?"

"Because he has interfered with my mission to destroy Triton!" Britannia responded, "Now I'm not going to tell you again, retreat at once!"

"Wait." Splat came up, "You're out to kill Triton?"

"What is it to you?" Britannia said, "Ah.. I remember you from the warehouse." she looked at Splat and Paprika.

"There must be a misunderstanding." Paprika came up, "We're running from the same fiend."

"So, you all are against Triton?" Britannia asked in confusion, "Who are they?" she pointed to Ink's group.

"These are some new guys." Calamaird said, "And I guess we're on the same boat if we're against Triton."

"If we were against Triton in the beginning." Britannia said, "There is no reason to continue fighting, no? It should be time to settle our differences since the fiend is gone."

"Yes." Starly said, "But why were you against Triton?"

"It's a long story." Britannia muttered and commenced to tell them...


	14. A Quest in Store

**A Race Displaced**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A Quest in Store...**

* * *

"I am Britannia 100." Britannia responded, "The first type of super-seakind that falls under the Brittle Series. I had a sister, Britten, but I found out Triton had destroyed her... After some time, I was awakened by one of Squidata's last assistants and was told that the fiend had used the professor's Space-Time Displacer to go back and do a dastardly deed."

"The Who-hah?" Splat asked in confusion.

"The Space-Time Displacer." Britannia responded, "What you would vulgarly call a 'Time Machine'... Squidata created it to finally dominate Vybe Laboratories, but unfortunately it cost so much it placed the Squidata Corporation in debt."

"A time machine!?" Tinker yelled, "That's impossible in Theoretical Physics!"

"Anyways." Britannia shrugged this comment aside, "I was sent to destroy Triton, and by the looks of the fiends character and dialogue, it seemed his mission was to destroy you three." she pointed at Starly, Splat, and Paprika."

"So you two are from the future." Calamaird tried to reel it all in.

"Hold up." Tinker interrupted, "Hold up! If I'm getting this right... Triton must have had a beef with you three, so that's why he went back in time!" he claimed, "So if he splatted you before you even had the beef with him, there would be no reason to come back- In other words... Triton's very plan was doomed to fail!" he claimed, "It was all in vain!"

"Maybe he was too bloodlusted to be interested in reason and paradox." Ink muttered.

"Talk about a vendetta..." Pacifica winced.

"So the threat is over now?" Paprika asked her group, "Can we live safe?"

"As far as I can see... Yes." Starly responded, "No one seems to want to hurt us anymore... As long as we keep far away from the metropolis and the police."

"You don't have to pay that fine anymore, Splat." Calamaird told the youth, "I'll take care of it, you go home and do whatever you like- except break the law."

"Thank you." Splat nodded, "And do you have a place to stay, Ink?" he told his counter-part.

"Nope..." Ink responded.

"Well the house is pretty big." Splat mumbled, "And you also need to get away from it all... seeing the Callie and Marie with you are not Callie and Marie from here."

"Thank you for your kindness." Callie grinned, "I'll tell Squil all about it when the time comes."

"Under one condition." Splat interrupted, "You need to help me take care of my grandparents... they are ailing in health..."

"No problem, Splat." Tinker gave a thumbs up, "As long as we go a home!"

"Home..." Britannia muttered, "Such a foreign word in my vocabulary."

"You can come too." Splat told the brittle star, "And if you want to take her." he pointed at Caci, "I'm telling you, it's a pretty large house- it used to be a plantation mansion."

"Wow." Paprika said in surprise, "Really?"

"Yep." Splat nodded, "So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Affirmative." Britannia responded, "Everyone deserves a home." she looked at Caci, "and a familial unit."

"I'll just go back to the city." Calamaird put on his hat, "They're probably looking for me right now."

"Just don't tell anyone what you went through." Starly warned, "Lest there be another time traveler in our midst."

"No worries." Calamaird chuckled, then turned to Splat, "You remind me of my own son." he placed his hand on the youth's shoulder, "So wild and brash... but yet so loyal and brave."

"Where is your familial unit?" Britannia asked the police officer, making him look down.

"Yeah, you mentioned you had a wife." Paprika added.

"Keyword: Had." Calamaird muttered, "Both my wife and son were splatted when an armed robber entered our home... That's why I became a policeman... to protect people from what I went through..." he sighed, "And it has been one hell of a ride."

"I'm so sorry." Splat muttered and hugged the adult, "I didn't know."

"No problem, that was the past." Calamaird chuckled, "We can only look to the future for guidance."

"I can drink to that." Pacifica said as she grabbed a half drunk milkshake from the counter.

"I hope you will use your life wisely, Splat and Paprika." Calamaird said as he walked to the door, "Stay safe, everyone... and obey the law!" he smiled and waved, then left.

"I will do all of that." Splat nodded, then turned to everyone, "Well... what are we waiting here for?" he asked, "There's a nice comfy cottage down the road!"

"Let's do it then!" Ink grinned, "Come on, guys!"

"Here we go!" Marie cheered, and they all exited the diner.

 **00000000**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **00000000**

"The First 50 orders of the Triton series are complete..." Squidata said as he looked at 50 Triton like figures, both male and female, lined up next to each other.

"We have commenced the first 50 Brittle Series." an Urchinian scientist came up to Squidata, "The Military is also requesting you take the Triton Series to them to the base."

"Tell them to send me trucks, and I will deliver." Squidata muttered, "How is Colorian Lab's secret subdivision, VybeWorks, coming along with their hovercraft?"

"They have completed it." another scientist came up, "Our sources say that it is fully functional... No word on the deal with the army, though."

"Good.. good." Squidata mumbled and stroked his chin, "I like this..."

"Crabotron's ink Sentinel Tank has also been bogged down by bureaucracy." the same scientist added, "It will be some time before their deal reaches the general's desk. The same with DagonTech's Exo-Skeleton Suit technology."

"So the Squidata Corporation is doing well..." Squidata smiled, "Excellent."

"Sir!" a female Inkling scientist came up, "We have a problem!" she alerted.

"What is it?" Squidata turned, than saw her worry.

"Someone has stolen the HoverBoot technology!" the scientist said, "As well as the Shark Vision goggles!"

"Probably that low life Ty of Colorian labs!" Squidata growled, "He's been complaining to the mayor that our HoverBoot was a direct copy of his rocket shoes! This is probably his revenge!"

"For someone with the Medal of Honor.. he isn't very honorable." the Urchinian scientist muttered.

"They also took the Titanium Meta-alloy breastplate and helmet! And the Pneumatic Power arm braces!" the scientist cried.

"That's not a total loss." Squidata commented, "We produce 20 of those a day... And they are mere self defense objects for soldiers. It's the HoverBoots I'm worried about." he sighed, "But it cannot be helped... Tell security to view the tapes to see if it reall was Ty or one of his undercovers."

"Yes sir." the scientist said and left.

 **00000000**

 _Who will take up the people's cause?_

 _Who will hear the Inkling's cry?_

 _Will some use a minute to take a pause?  
And help them... even try?_

 _There must be one to defend the weak!_

 _To uphold justice!_

 _To bring out the light when the darkness has won!_

 _I will be the one!_

The one to protect them all!

 _The one to prevent the fall!  
Even if I do it alone I shall!_

 _Watch out evil doers!_

 _Your end is nigh!  
The Slough of Despair will go dry!_

 _For I will end your curse tonight!  
I will bring the righteous fight!_

 _From threats near or far I will be there!_

 _For the strong and the weak, I will be there!  
For the old and the young, I will be there!_

 _To fight evil is my cause!  
To take down Phantoms in the night!  
To protect the good is my life!  
_

 _I will do it for the right!_

* * *

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

 **For Reviewer KitkattAttack: Haven't you heard "This Old Man"? Knick knack paddy whack give a dog a bone?**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL MIDNIGHT PREMIER (CST)**


End file.
